Lost Love
by UnbrokenNarnianx
Summary: Lost Love follows the stories of Lila, Owen, Kate and Joe. Its been a year since Owen was kicked out of the Salanger School for Performing Arts and the other three; Lila, Kate and Joe have made it into the Second year where it becomes more challenging for them. In this story, it explains the way all of them are and Lila and Owens love for each other.
1. Introducing Lila

Some stories start off with a kiss while some stories end with one, but I learnt and realize that it only happens in fairy tales and not in real life. There are times where you are going to meet someone who will totally break your heart without even knowing it and you have to try and forget about them no matter how much the pain hurts. You have to forget it and just try to move on. My life hasn't been easy and it will never be. I'm trying to reach my dream of being a famous writer and I have a mother who isn't mentally stable and who hates me now since I sent her back to the hospital. I'm 19 years of age and I go to the Salanger School of performing arts that is in London. I'm currently in my second year along with my friends Kate and Joe who made it to the second year as well. It's amazing as I'm learning new skills everyday but it feels like something is missing and I know what that is. Owen is missing. He use to be a friend of ours, note on the "use to be". We haven't had any contact with him ever since he was kicked out in the first year and left near Christmas time without saying goodbye to all of us. I miss him, I miss him a lot. There isn't a day when I don't think about him. I really wish he was still in contact with us and Kate and Joe wish that as well but I guess we'll never see or hear from him again. I just hope where ever he is that he is safe and staying out of trouble. I just hope he is fine and some part of me always hopes that one day he will reply to my texts but I guess that will never happen. Hi, my name is Lila and my life is completely screwed up.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter but the chapters will get longer and this is just Introducing Lila :)_


	2. The Letter

**_The Letter_**

"Lila, since we made it into the second year and Ash didn't, does he still try to contact you?" Kate asked while we were both sitting in her room.

"Everyday. He texts, calls and emails me all the time and it's getting bloody annoying!" I said sighing.

"Well, at least he is still trying to keep contact with you."

"Yeah I know, but whenever I hear my phone ring, every part of me hopes that it's him calling not Ash."

"Well he, Owen, never bothered to say goodbye to us and he is total douchebag who will never swallow up his pride and at least call one of us."

"Yeah I know, but… I don't know… I miss him, I really do."

"I do too but he is a complete asshole who screwed us both over and left Joe in the dark, remember that Lila."

"Yeah I know Kate… so how do I get Ash to stop calling me?"

"Well, you tell him to piss off, it's simple."

"Kate, you know I'm not like that." Sigh

"Yeah I know," Kate said hugging me.

**Beep Beep**

"Oh great! I bet it's another text from Ash!" I said moaning while going to grab my phone that was on Kate's table. Picking it up, I flipped it open to see that the text wasn't from Ash but instead it was from Cal. _Cal? _Why would Cal text me? Sighing to myself, I opened it up and read it.

**Lila, there was a letter that came in the mail for you. I didn't open it and it didn't say who the sender was so I don't know. I slid it under your door so it's on the ground, ****_Cal_****.**

A letter for me?

Kate looked at me waiting for me to say something when I closed my phone. I went to grab my jacket when she grabbed my hand.

"What did Ash want this time?" she asked.

"Nothing, it wasn't him."

"Who was it then?"

"It was Cal, he said a letter came in the mail for me today and that he slid it under my door for me."

"Well you better go see who the letter is from then," Kate said winking at me.

"Oh Kate… well thanks for the bonding session… I better go see who sent me the letter," I said while rushing out of the door.

Kate just rolled her eyes and laughed while I rushed out.

Rushing to my room, I accidently bumped into Cal who just smiled and nodded at me and didn't say anything. He must of known I received his text.

Once I opened my door, I saw the letter lying on the ground.

**LILA  
**  
My name was written in capital letters. I picked it up and carefully opened it. Who would send me a letter? When I finally opened it up, I started reading it.

**_Lila,_**

_I know you've been trying to get through to me, I read the emails that you write and the texts you send and I never reply. I never reply and I always let you ring me but never pick up because it hurts. It hurts so bad knowing that you will never be fully mine. I screwed up everything with you and I messed up. I messed with your head and I messed with Kate's head too. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me but I want to know one thing. Why are you still bothering to contact me after I left you with a broken heart? Why are you still trying? I'm nothing and I'm nobody Lila. You deserve better than me and please get over me. When I was Kate, something just didn't feel right but when I'm with you everything felt amazing. When you saw me and Kate together and ran out crying, I was upset and I wanted to explain everything to you but I couldn't and then you didn't trust me after. Lila, you were and forever will be my best friend but I can't, I just can't. I can't deal with all the pain that I caused you; I mean I broke your heart. It's better if you stop trying to contact me and hate me._

Good luck with your future. I heard you made it to the second year… or maybe you texted me that you did and I'm proud of you. Don't let me get in your way of reaching your dream of being an amazing writer Lila.

_**Owen.**_

* * *

**Okay so I decided to leave it at the letter... in the next chapter you'll Lila's thoughts of it and what she does next :D So please, don't kill me xxx**

**I became kind of obsessed with Nearly Famous and I'm gutted that there was only 6 eps but I felt like I neeeeeded to write a fanfiction **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_


	3. Venting & Tears

"Ugh! I am so annoyed! Kate, now he decides to come in contact with me but tells me to not to let him get in my way?" I said screaming in frustration.

"I told you that he is a total asshole," Kate replied sitting down on my bed.

"Don't say that… He isn't a total asshole… okay maybe he is… I don't know," I said throwing the letter to the floor.

"Look Lila, he screwed you over and realized he had feelings for you when it was too late. Forget about him."

"Forget about him?! How am I suppose to forget about him? He sent me a little didn't he? He came in contact with me?" This is so confusing.

"You are one confusing girl, Lila," Kate said sighing.

"I know… it's just… well…"

"Well what Lila? Can I ask you something; do you still like Owen like you did when you first met him? Is that why you can't let him go?"

"Yes… No… Maybe… I don't know… He is everywhere… in my dreams… in my memories… everywhere except here," I said crying.

"Come here, Lila," Kate said getting up from the bed to hug me. "Try and forget about him."

"I am trying… but… it's… just… so… hard," I said between hiccupping.

"It's okay Lila… I think I should leave you to your thoughts," Kate said pulling herself from the hug and looked me in eyes with concern on her face.

"Yeah… okay… thanks… Kate," I said, between the hiccups that still lingered in my throat whilst wiping away my tears.

Kate gave a small concerned look before leaving the room. Once the door closed behind her, I felt more drops of tears rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall. Damn you tears, thanks for pooling in my eyes! Crying, I went to go lay on my bed when something on the letter that Owen sent grabbed my attention. Without a second thought, I grabbed it from the floor and took it with me to my bed. Smoothing the letter, I reread it again – for the million time of course.

"_When you saw me and Kate together and ran out crying, I was upset and I wanted to explain everything to you but I couldn't and then you didn't trust me after. Lila, you were and forever will be my best friend but I can't, I just can't. I can't deal with all the pain that I caused you; I mean I broke your heart. It's better if you stop trying to contact me and hate me."  
_  
When I read that part again, the tears that lingered in my eyes split once again. That's it, I need to talk to him. I needed to sort this out with him. I need and want him back, back with me. Grabbing my cell phone from my bedside table, I flipped it opened and dialed Owen's number

**_Ring Ring Ring_**

"Hello?... Lila are you there? Lila? LILA?" I froze.

* * *

**OMFG after I lonnnnnnng time, I decided to update and add a new chapter... Sorry that it's short but I just wrote this but something is better than nothing aye?... Sorry for the long wait & I'm sorry to say but you guys have to wait even longer for the next update. I'm busy with school as it is my last year & I have exams in 4 weeks and then exams again in 2 months after... xx**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters :)_**


End file.
